


Properties of Paint

by Lopithecus



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day 7 prompt, Fluff, M/M, painting together, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Connor doesn't know what to paint. Markus helps him.





	Properties of Paint

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the last one for RK1K Week. I won’t be writing anything for day 8 since that’s just a free day and I don’t have time to write anything for it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - Painting Together

Connor dips the paintbrush into the purple acrylic paint and brings it up to the canvas that is in front of him, hesitant. Beside him, Markus is painting quietly, bringing his paintbrush to the pallet every so often to get more of the color he is currently working on. Connor has yet to even start his painting and has absolutely no idea what he wants to actually make. He eyes Markus from the corners of his eyes, skeptical of this whole activity. When Markus’ eyes snap to his, he startles, and quickly looks back to his canvas and paintbrush.

Purple paint drips off his brush and lands on the already stained floor. Connor tilts his head in curiosity. Cautiously, Connor brings the paintbrush up to his mouth and sticks his tongue out, licking a tiny dab of the paint off it.

The chemical compounds of the paint immediately pop up onto his hub; ethenyl ethanoate and propenoate ester, which is what the actual paint is made out of. Under that, his hub reads ammonium manganese-(III) pyrophosphate which is what the pigment is composed of. Connor finds himself fascinated with this discovery and doesn’t even realize that Markus is staring at him until the other android says his name.

“Connor?” Connor lets the information leave his vision and he turns to Markus in answer. “What are you doing?”

Connor smiles at his boyfriend. “I was seeing what the components of the paint is. It’s actually quite interesting. Would you like me to tell you?”

Markus’ eyebrows are furrowed in a mixture of confused amusement. “Uh… not right now.” Markus gestures to the canvas with his head. “Are you going to paint something?”

Connor turns back to the bare canvas and studies it. “I’m not sure what to paint.” When Markus doesn’t say anything, he faces him again. “Markus?”

Markus takes a few seconds before answering. When he does, it surprises Connor what the other android is requesting. “Close your eyes.”

Connor shakes his head. “Markus, I’m confused.”

“Come on, close your eyes.” Connor does, hesitantly. “Don’t worry, it’s something Carl taught me.”

“Okay…”

“Now just… paint whatever comes to mind,” he hears Markus say. “Paint whatever you feel, Connor.” Markus goes silent after that, only the soft glide of the android’s paintbrush on canvas being able to be heard.

Connor stands there with his eyes shut, allowing his feelings to come fully to the surface. Then, he begins to paint without even really knowing what he is painting. His hand moves on its own accord, swift movements in the air as his brush slides against the surface of the canvas. He’s not even sure what colors he is picking or if it even looks good.

When he feels like his painting is done, he opens his eyes slowly and realizes Markus is looking at him. Connor looks from the android to his painting and stops short. He had ended up painting Markus, lying in bed, deep in sleep mode. Sunlight is shining in through the curtains, illuminating Markus’ sprawled body in warm light. The whole thing looks… peaceful.

Markus has come closer, inspecting the picture. “It’s really good.” A ghost of a smile is tugging at the edges of Markus’ mouth. “What made you want to paint me?”

Connor shrugs. “When I thought about what I was feeling, all that came up was the love I feel towards you.” He looks away, shy. “I kind of just did it without thinking.”

Markus’ smile is full blown, wide and happy. “I’m flattered.” He bumps their shoulders. “And see, I told you, you could do it.”

“Yes, yes you did. Now I’ll have to teach you how to become a good detective.”

Markus chuckles, lifting his paintbrush and brushing green paint onto Connor’s nose. “Dream on, Batman.”

“What?” Connor starts as Markus shakes his head, going back to his own canvas to finish up. “You can help me solve crimes,” Connor insists, feeling his own grin forming as Markus continues to laugh at him. “Like who stole Sumo’s last dog bone.”

Markus shakes his head again in amusement, still chuckling, and pretends to ignore Connor’s insistence as he proceeds with his painting.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one but a fun little piece nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!


End file.
